


There Is A Friend Who Sticks Closer Than A Brother.

by Joham_Fate



Category: EastEnders, Redwater (TV 2017)
Genre: Cousin Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joham_Fate/pseuds/Joham_Fate
Summary: This is a story based on an Eastenders Spinoff.Kat&Alfie: Redwater.Where do Andrew and Kieran proceed?Set after Redwater, Series 1, Episode 6.





	There Is A Friend Who Sticks Closer Than A Brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for kissing "cousins."

"Don't go."

The Irish accent resonated low and gravelly in Kieran's ear. The weight of the softly spoken words, heavy in the darkness which encompasses them both.

Drawing patterns absently, as he lay beside the other man, Kieran can feel the increasing heartbeat of his companion, beneath his hand. 

He wants so badly to relieve the dark haired farmer of his anxieties, yet Kieran can not help but think of those many times when he has been left with such. Old resentments are not as easy to let go, it seemed.

No, Kieran was determined that if his lover wanted him to stay, he needed to give him a reason. He was not playing anymore games.

"What do you want from me, Andrew?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an extract of an idea I have.
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed.


End file.
